Penny's Hot Day
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Penny Crayon spends the day at the park with her friend Dennis. If you can't tell this is a Penny Crayon fanfiction so enjoy :)


**Penny's Hot Day**

 **Authors Notes**

 **I don't own Penny Crayon as her and Dennis are owned by the BBC. Also, this fanfiction is in the misc. section as there is no Penny Crayon fanfictions sections. If you are British you may be familiar with Penny Crayon. If you are not…go look her up to get an understanding of this fanfiction.**

Penny was with her friend Dennis in the park and it was a hot summers day. Both her and Dennis were sweating and thirsty.

"Gee Penny I'm really thirsty, can you draw me a bottle of water?" asked Dennis

"Say no more!" Penny exclaimed and pulled out her wax crayon. She then drew a bottle of water and handed it to Dennis

"Gee thanks Penny" thanked Dennis while taking a mouthful of water.

"While I'm at it I'll draw myself a strawberry ice lolly" Penny said to herself and drew herself a strawberry ice lolly.

She then took the wrapper off and licked it. Penny then squealed in delight at is it was a lot better than what she would have got from the ice cream van in the park.

"Ooh Dennis take a lick of this!" Penny squealed

"That's been in your mouth, don't be gross!" Dennis exclaimed. So, Penny drew him a fresh one and handed it to Dennis.

"Oh, my goodness this is amazing!" Dennis cried out

"Glad you like it" Penny then said happily

Penny then had finished her strawberry one and thought to herself. "I may as well draw another one".

So, Penny got out her crayon again and drew another strawberry one and ate it.

"Careful Penny you may get brain freeze or fat if you eat too many!" Warned Dennis.

"Do you not want another one?" Penny asked.

"No thanks but I will have another bottle of water" Dennis requested.

Penny then ate that ice lolly and then drew herself another one as well as a bottle of water for Dennis.

"I didn't realize you were such a pig" Dennis then told Penny.

"Excuse me?" Penny questioned.

"Did you call me a pig?"

"Well you are drawing yourself ice lollies" Dennis then responded

"To stay hydrated and cool!" Penny then said

"Plus, they taste nicer and are cheaper than the ones from the ice cream man"

Dennis then sighed

"You do have a good point Penny" Dennis said while taking a mouthful of water.

Penny then felt gas brewing inside her belly and then gave herself an evil smirk.

"If you come up to my face I will give you a present" Penny told Dennis.

"What kind?" Dennis asked

"Just come up and see" Penny instructed.

So, Dennis got in front of Penny's face and Penny then burped in Dennis's face.

"What was that for!?" Dennis exclaimed

"For calling me a pig" Penny then taunted.

"Next time it will be a fart in your face" Penny warned, waving her pointing finger.

"And you know how bad my farts are"

"Oh, yes we went to the carnival last weekend and you let one rip inside the Ferris wheel after eating nachos with cheese and salsa before the ride" Dennis then told Penny.

Last weekend Dennis and Penny went to the carnival and went on the rides including the dodgems and roller-coaster. Before they went on the Ferris wheel Penny got herself some nachos with cheese and salsa while Dennis had a hot dog with ketchup. Then they joined the que up the Ferris wheel. Soon they were on the Ferris Wheel and the box carriage had room for just two people to stand inside. The box carriage was reasonably small with a door and thick glass windows so there was no way for fresh air to get inside. The ride kept stopping every few seconds to let the other people in the other carriages on and off the ride.

Soon Penny and Dennis's box carriage had gotten to the top. They had a lovely view of the carnival from above. And when they had got to the top and while looking out the window, Penny Crayon let out a very loud and smelly fart which blew up the back of her skirt as well as smelling like rotten eggs and cheese that had expired. It smelled so bad Dennis couldn't breathe for about thirty seconds and the windows could not open so it felt like he was in a gas chamber. Penny found it funny but at the same time was embarrassed.

"I'm starving so I'm going draw me some food" Penny then told Dennis

"You sure love your food" Dennis said

Penny then drew herself a bottle of cherryade, three burgers and a chocolate cake to herself.

"Don't make yourself sick!" Dennis then warned Penny.

"You can have one of my burgers if you're hungry" Penny said with her mouth full.

"I'll be fine" Dennis replied.

"Suit yourself" Penny then said while stuffing her face.

Once Penny had eaten the burgers and cake she had gained a pot belly which spilled over her skirt and under her. This gave Dennis an idea.

"Penny I'm sorry I called you a pig, if you let me use your crayon I will draw you up a surprise" Dennis apologized to Penny.

Penny then shrugged and handed her friend the crayon.

"Now close your eyes and don't open them until I say so" Dennis told Penny.

So, Penny put her hands over her eyes.

"Okay you can open them now!" Dennis called out.

Penny then uncovered her eyes and right in front of her face was a gallon worth of chocolate ice cream in a tub Penny went all sparkly eyed

"All…for me?" Penny asked with sparkles in her eyes.

Dennis nodded and handed Penny a metal spoon. He then drew Penny a huge bottle of lemonade as she had greedily drunk her cherryade.

So, Penny Crayon dug into the chocolate ice cream greedily. Ten minutes later Penny had finished the entire thing and had now became fat. Penny's red top had become tight along with her skirt as well as her arms and legs had become wider with her bottom and her chest.

"Oooh Dennis you are an amazing best friend" Penny slurred with ice cream around her mouth. She then let out a huge burp.

Just then her red top was pushed upwards by her huge belly which showed her white shirt underneath. The buttons on her white shirt she wore underneath then popped off one by one which showed her massive belly that spilled over her skirt.

"Oh, my goodness look at me!" Penny cried out

"I'm fat!" the schoolgirl yelped

Dennis laughed

"That will teach you to be greedy!" the young boy cackled

At the same time Dennis thought Penny looked cute as a fat girl.

"Who cares that your fat?" Dennis reassured.

"Your still my best friend Penny Crayon"

Penny then blushed.

"Aw thank you, you're so sweet Dennis" Penny thanked before kissing him on the cheek.

 **The End**


End file.
